While there are vacuum cleaners that can effectively pick-up wet and dry materials, there is none that applicant is aware of that utilize the hourglass shaped member to direct the vacuum effect to the vacuum bag. It is believed that the use of the hourglass shaped member provides for a more complete filling of the bag. As the bag begins to fill with material collected by the sweeper, the hourglass shape will direct vacuum currents toward other areas of the bag that have not been filled. The wet pick-up mode of vacuum refers to the pick-up of liquid materials through the action of the vacuum cleaner. In the invention described herein, the main chamber may be converted to wet filtration mode of operation and water and/or other cleaning liquid may be placed in the main chamber for "washing" of the incoming dry material. The vacuum may be used to simply collect water or can be converted to wet filtration mode where preferably dry material is picked up by the sweeper then sent through the siphon inlet nozzle where the dirt is washed to the main chamber(canister) for containment, yet allowing the water to circulate through the siphon nozzle. This process is continued however further until the operator decides to change the mode of operation.